


The Bewitching Despair of the Hope Eater

by Alkamin



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Fantasy AU, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Mage, Magic, Sleeping Princess, fairy tale AU, medieval like setting? but not quite?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:48:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26824648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alkamin/pseuds/Alkamin
Summary: Rumors talk about a mysterious mage roaming through the streets, on the lookout for hope he can leech out of the unsuspecting. He lures his victims into bliss just to rob them of all their hope and leaving them with nothing but despair. Among the simple people of the kingdom, he soon gets known as the "Eater of Hope".What is this man's goal? What are his motivations, and where is he going once he took all of this hope?( Victorian-ish Fairy Tale/Fantasy AU in which Nagito is a mage and doing... just Nagito stuff. It's gonna have feels I swear)
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	The Bewitching Despair of the Hope Eater

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for checking out my first fanfiction I've written in ages!!  
> I'm apologizing in advance for any possible grammar errors, I'm no native English speaker!  
> Enjoy!

The glimmer in her eyes made his heart skip a beat. It jumped excitedly, cuing his lips to curl up into a wide smile. Almost trembling from his excitement, he reached out his pale hand to caress this soft rosy cheek of hers, and – yes – it just strengthened this mysterious gleam even more. The stronger those eyes shone, the stronger his excitement grew.

It was quite dark around them; the curtains had been drawn close. Those, however, only meant to protect them from any unwanted glances. Night had fallen several hours ago already.

And despite that, the two could still see each other just fine as the mellow glow of the street posts sneaked through the curtains to gently nestle up to the outlines of their faces.

“Your hands are so soft,” she sighed without ever turning her eyes away from the other. “No one has ever touched me like that before. I’m just too inapproachable to others…”

He responded with a soft but hoarse chuckle as his hand now tenderly cupped her cheek. “You and inapproachable? I’d rather say so about myself… But not because I’m as wonderful as you are…” He let go of a sigh, his lips curling up into a somber smile. “No one wants to talk to trash like me anyway.”

For several moments, the girl stared at the other one, her eyebrows furrowed in a worried fashion. It took her a few more to start smiling again, though. “You think I’m wonderful?” she eventually whispered with the obvious goal to change the topic. What the one on top of her had said was far away from appropriate. It was an outright mood killer, in fact. So, for the atmosphere’s sake, a topic change was just the right thing to do.

And it seemed to work as the young man let go of another chuckle as if he had completely forgotten what he had said just before. “Of course I do! That’s just why I – despite everything – approached you. How could I not talk to such a wonderful girl like you?” There it was. The mood was back. “That’s why I think you’re not inapproachable,” he kept going, almost holding a monologue by now. “I don’t care about your profession. It was already clear to me when I first saw you that I would find… more than ‘just a girl’ in you.”

The girl wrapped her arms around the neck of the young man laying on top of her and carefully pulled him closer to her. She let go of a hearty sigh. “I knew you thought that.”

“Really?” The young man asked with a gasp, his eyes widened a little in surprise. Yet, his smile had never ceased. “How did you know?”

“I’m psychic,” she answered briefly, and her face soon got decorated by a smile ever so enchanting. Like a nymph, her cheeky yet gorgeous aura was overwhelming.

It was so overwhelming, the young man on top of her was seemingly taken aback by both her words and her aura. Awkwardly, his hazel eyes shifted to the side, finally breaking their eye contact. It soon got re-established again, however, as the girl reached out and turned the young man’s face back to her. Her smile had grown even bigger, and it looked like she was about to burst out into laughter.

“Just kidding! Did you really think I was serious? I simply got good intuition!” Her hand gently pat his cheek before she wrapped her arm back around his neck.

He responded with a sigh that sounded like a big boulder was just falling off his heart. “You already had me worried. As much as I appreciate you being with me, it’d surely be a little awkward, you being a psychic.”

And now, the girl actually let go of a sugar-sweet laugh. It was as light and carefree like a blackbird’s song. She truly was one of the best singers in the entire kingdom as even her laugh alone was as entrancing as a siren’s singing. 

“So beautiful…” Silent and soft, yet husky in timbre, the young man’s whisper figuratively crept over the girl’s skin. Still smiling as her laugh was slowly fading, the girl tilted her head a little to the side, a little “What?” escaping her lips.

Widening. His smile was widening until he grinned from ear to ear, and the spark in his eyes brightened up, competing with those of the girls. Bit by bit, he bent his face down, lowering it and placing his pale lips next to her ear, his by now shaky breath tenderly caressing it. However, his hand was still resting on the girl’s cheek.

“Hope…” he sighed. “This hope you are carrying inside of you. The mere sight of it… those… hopeful eyes…” He paused. Deeply, falteringly and audibly, he breathed in, taking in the sweet scent of the girl that was just ever so close to him right now. As his chest expanded, the tension inside of him grew. And with the tension rising, so did the excitement, the thrill of having an individual so full of hope so up close. It was so overwhelming, so stimulating and intense, every single fiber of his body started to tremble and to shake.

Swiftly, the girl inhaled in order to speak. Yet, the young man preempted her as his hand – engulfed in a mysterious deep red glow – dashed to her throat, gripping it tightly. All that escaped the girl’s mouth was a choking croak. The girl gasped, widening her eyes in shock and terror. Her open mouth, however, remained quiet apart from a few frantic gasps for air and hoarse noises.

“You’re- …” she finally managed to squeeze out of her tormented throat. “You’re a mage!”

The young man, in the meanwhile, had sat up, staring down at the suffering girl. “Indeed, I am,” he answered. His lips had widened to a grin resembling that of a Cheshire cat before he eventually released a laugh so distorted, cracked and ragged, solely hearing it would let its sound crawl under one’s skin and haunt one forever. 

“Amazing! This hope I can feel inside of you… it is truly amazing!” And with an abrupt motion, he lifted his hand from the girl’s throat who respired painfully upon him doing so. By lifting his hand, he had removed something from her, holding this certain something gently between his still glowing fingers which he now held up to his face to take a closer glance. It looked like a tiny, white orb of light, shining brightly, pulsating like a heart. The longer he inspected this shining ball, the brighter his eyes shone in pure fascination.

Yet another unsettling laugh crept out of him. “This hope… of a plan to get under way… a plan so malicious, so full of despair serving as a steppingstone to find even more hope! What a truly sweet one of its kind! I shall hold onto it dearly, with utter care.” And with those words being spoken, the young man let the shining orb disappear in the palm of his hand, his fingers entrapping it. As soon as he opened his hand again, it had vanished.

His attention wandered back to the girl. Her terrified expression had frozen, her eyes staring into what seemed to be the eternal nothingness.

“Oh, your plan seemed so foolproof, didn’t it?” Almost tauntingly, he let his hand stroke across the girl’s cheek. But there was no response. “This isn’t your house, am I right? Trying to seduce and murder me in here just to frame someone who had gotten in the way of your little career as a singer…”

“How… do you know…” The girl finally spoke up, her voice having taken on a completely different color than it had before. There was no trace left of this full, melodic siren-like tone. Instead, all there was left was a dull mutter that had lost all of its light.

“Hope never lies when you face it upfront,” the young man cackled, patting the girl’s cheek. “Nevertheless, I have to say, I’m impressed. In fact, I perhaps would even have cooperated in your funny scheme. I would have been more than honored to die for the sake of hope.” With a deep sigh, he lifted his head and closed his eyes, his lips decorated with a content smile. “Alas, I have my own plans I have to tend to. Oh, how the roles have switched, how the tables have turned!”

As if he was about to completely lose control, the young man laughed yet another one of his chilling laughs, cuing silent tears to flow out of the girl’s eyes, creeping down her cheeks and eventually disappearing in the mattress below her.

“I have to thank you,” the young man spoke with a voice ever so taunting yet so polite. The mere sound of it was outright infuriating. The girl herself perhaps would have reacted in an outraged fashion if all she was seeing now wasn’t nothing but the absence of every hope in her life, pure despair.

He climbed down from the bed he had been sitting on, adjusting his clothes with some small precise motions, then removing the hairband from his silver hair and tying it into a new, tiny ponytail. “You have contributed to something big, to something this world is going to thank me for one day. And once the time has come, I am sure, I will let everyone know you did your part.” Mockingly, the young man implied a bow. “In whatever way the rest of your life may proceed, I wish you all the best, Sayaka. I apologize for all those inconveniences I have caused for you.”

With determined steps, he walked up to a chair where he had left his black tailcoat, his pork pie hat and his decorative cane. “I wonder how the owner of this house will react, finding you in their bed like this,” he kept rambling while he got dressed and walked to the door, his hand resting on the doorknob. He hesitated. One last time, he turned to face the immobile Sayaka on the bed. His lips curled up to a smirk.

“For my name is Nagito Komaeda, I will bring Ultimate Hope to this world. No matter what it costs.” With those last words spoken, he left, swinging the door close behind himself. And after that, it was dead quiet in the room, despair looming inside.

Night had fallen upon the cobblestoned streets of the capital city with the stars shining ever so bright. What a nice late summer night, Nagito thought to himself during his stroll homewards, his cane swinging playfully with every step he took. Those stars were in fact shining just as bright as the hope of all of those from who he had stolen it so far.

He opened his right hand, the little white orb appearing on it again. He stared at it one more time, his trained eyes seeing various pictures flashing inside of it. Oh, this hope was so full of jealousy, so full of hate and despair. But at the end of the day, all those negative emotions had cumulated and given birth to the greatest good of this world: Hope.

Fascinating, truly fascinating how people as miserable as Sayaka would be able to birth such enormous fragments of hope. They surely would play perfectly into Nagito’s plan.

How much hope was there left to collect till he could reach his goal? How many more people would he need to rob of their hope?

That was a question no one could truly answer so far, not even Nagito himself. But for now, he shall enjoy his hunt, feeling the thrill of seeing all those different kinds of hope. There was so much more left to discover!

Until his goals are met, this world should know nothing but his shadow wandering through the streets of this kingdom. His face shall remain unknown as those who fell a victim to him do not find the will or power to speak about what had happened to them.

He was just a legend, a mystery, a rumor. Some people believed in his existence, some didn’t.

But believing in him or not, soon, everyone shall have heard of this mysterious figure, bringing despair upon people to eventually forge a gift to humanity itself: The Ultimate Hope.

And until then, they all should know him, this wandering legend, as the Eater of Hope.


End file.
